


put it on me

by torigates



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she asked Alex, a month into the two of them sleeping together, around a mouthful of his cock, “Can I finger you?” Alex looked completely scandalized at the idea. </p><p>“No,” he said, hands drawing up near his throat. If he had pearls, he would have been clutching them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put it on me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you meerminne and alotofthingsdifferent for the quick betas. All remaining errors are mine.

Brenda didn’t even get to touch Alex’s ass until months into their relationship. 

In her defense, it wasn’t like she normally stuck her fingers up a dude’s ass on the first date. That was the kind of thing she had to feel out, decide if it was going to get her a knee to the face or not. 

But Alex… Alex was romantic. Like, brush her hair out of her face, hold hands and look into her eyes while they had missionary sex romantic. He thought a wild night was Brenda getting on top. 

Don’t get her wrong, it wasn’t like Brenda didn’t appreciate those things about him. Brenda was always ‘one of the guys.’ She was tall and thick, cursed like a sailor, and was more likely to be sporting a black eye or split lip than not. Most guys didn’t think about things like holding the door open for her, or buying her dinner. Telling her she was beautiful. 

Alex did. 

When she asked Alex, a month into the two of them sleeping together, around a mouthful of his cock, “Can I finger you?” Alex looked completely scandalized at the idea. 

“No,” he said, hands drawing up near his throat. If he had pearls, he would have been clutching them (which, frankly, just got Brenda thinking about Alex in some pearls, and a tight black cocktail dress… maybe some smoky eyes… Not the point). 

Brenda was disappointed but not crushed. It wasn’t like their super vanilla sex life was boring, or even unfulfilling. Alex seemed to take it as his personal responsibility to make sure she came as often as humanly possible. It wasn’t even that he was unadventurous. Once, in the cab home Alex had pulled her into his lap, her back to his chest and her knees spread open over his thighs. 

“I could finger you right here,” he whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck. “The cabbie might not even notice if you’re quiet.” His palms travelled up the inside of her bare legs, fingers dipping under her short skirt pulled shorter from the spread of her thighs. 

Brenda shuddered and gasped against him as the tips of his fingers brushed the fabric of her wet panties. 

So not unadventurous, just reluctant to do anything with his his ass. And like, Brenda could respect that. Like she said, no great loss.

-

_what’re you doing?_

The text came in late one evening. They didn’t have a game the next day, just a late practice, and Brenda was, well--

_watching porn, you?_

_link?_

Brenda paused, debating. It wasn't like she had an issue sharing her porn with Alex. The two of them had watched porn together before they even started sleeping together. It just wasn't normally this kind of porn. _it’s not really your kind of porn_ , she typed back. 

_what’s that supposed to mean?_

Brenda sighed to herself, slipping her hand out of her underwear and paused the video.

 _I just don’t think you’d like it_ , she replied, going for the most diplomatic response. 

_???_ was Alex’s reply. Then a moment later. _what kind of weird shit are you into gally?_

She sighed again before sending him the link. It wasn’t worth it for the argument. Alex would get three minutes into the video see what it was and turn it off. He would never _actually_ admit she was right, but Brenda would know. 

_you like this????_ was the response she got instead, almost twenty minutes later. 

Brenda wasn’t sure this was the kind of conversation they should be having over text, but it wasn’t something she necessarily wanted to talk about on the phone either. There wasn’t actually a delicate way to say, ‘sometimes I jerk off to videos of ladies pegging men because you’re not into it.’ 

_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

Her phone rang a moment later. “Hey babe,” she said, after swiping her finger across the screen to accept the call. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were into--into-- _that_?” Alex asked. His voice was loud and a little bit squeaky, and exactly the reason why she didn’t want to share the fucking porno with him in the first place. 

“I mean I kinda did months ago?” she said, trying to keep her own tone smooth and level. This wasn’t actually something they needed to fight about. 

“What?” Alex screeched. “No you didn’t! I think I would remember you saying you wanted to--” his voice became hilariously quiet, “fuck me.” 

“Well, fine,” she agreed. “Not in so many words. But I did ask if I could finger you and you said no! I mean, if you’re not down for a little finger action during a beej, I definitely wasn’t going to bring out my strap on, y’know?” 

There was a decidedly long pause. “You have one of those?” Alex asked, still whispering. Brenda could picture him, hunched over and with his hand cupped around the bottom of his phone and mouth like he was afraid someone was going to overhear them. “Why?” 

“You’re not the first person I’ve ever slept with,” Brenda told him. “Some of them even wanted me to fuck them.” 

He was quiet again, this time for longer. “Are you--upset?” he ventured, finally. 

“What? Babe, no.” She paused. Then, more firmly, “No. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do, are you kidding me? Besides, our sex life is great.” 

“Then why are you watching that?” he asked. 

She huffed out a breath and ran her hand through her hair. “It’s just something I like,” she said. “Isn’t there stuff you like that we don’t do?” 

“No!” Alex protested. 

And that was, well, frankly pretty flattering. Brenda wasn’t actually sure what to say to that, however. It wasn’t like their sex life was lacking, because it wasn’t. It wasn’t even like she wanted to do it to Alex, although if he were up for it, she would in a heartbeat. It was just. Something she liked. That was all. 

“I’m sorry, babe,” she said, eventually. “This is why I didn’t want to send you the link in the first place, I knew it would upset you.”

“I’m upset because you didn’t tell me this was something you wanted to do,” Alex said. 

And that was--super fair. “Okay,” she said. “I’m sorry. I just--it’s not like it’s something I think about all the time or even really need. I didn’t want to push you for something I thought you didn’t want, it wasn’t supposed to be like it was something I was hiding or anything. I dunno.” 

“Okay,” Alex said. He still sounded mad, and Brenda didn’t know what to do about that. 

“I’m sorry,” she said again. 

“ _Okay_ ,” Alex repeated. 

“I’ll see you later?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” he said, voice sounding gruff. “See you tomorrow.” 

Well, she thought. Shit.

-

Alex nudged her during a blowjob a few weeks later.

“You… can,” he said, when she pulled off. 

“Uh,” Brenda said, licking at the head of his cock, he groaned and threw back his head, exposing the long line of his neck. Brenda got distracted for a moment thinking about biting on it. “Uh, what?” she asked, when she remembered Alex has spoken. 

“You can,” he said, making a vague hand gesture. “You know.” 

She ducked her head down and sucked on one of his balls. “Babe, you’re gonna have to be a bit more specific here,” she said. 

“You know,” Alex said, making the same hand gesture. Brenda continued to stare at him blankly. “Finger me,” he said, a hot red flush staining the apples of his cheeks, and sweeping down across his neck and chest. 

Brenda crawled up his body until her panties clad ass was nestled against his naked cock. She leaned down kissing him slow and deep, with lots of tongue and teeth. “You don’t have to,” she told him, pulling back only when the two of them were breathless. “I swear, I don’t--”

“I, uh,” Alex said cutting her off. “I’ve been thinking about it. I want it. Want to try it.” His entire face and torso are a deep red.

Brenda bit her lip so she didn’t smile too wide. “Are you--sure?” she asked. 

Alex nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, yes.” 

Brenda kissed him again. “Alright, good. Sure. I can--yes.” 

She grabbed their half-empty bottle of lube from where it’d been abandoned earlier under the pillow and slicked up her fingers, rubbing them together a little to warm it up. 

She leaned down to lick at the head of Alex’s cock again, before closing her lips over it and sucking. Alex groaned. She rubbed the pads of her fingers below his balls, over the pucker of his ass. His legs closed instinctively around her head, but Brenda just keeps sucking on his cock and rubbing the sensitive skin, until bit by bit he relaxed. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” she told him, mouthing at his balls. She pressed the tip of one finger in slowly. Alex let out a low groan. Brenda pushed all the way in with one smooth motion. She gave Alex a moment to get used to it, swallowing his cock down until her nose pressed against his belly. He groaned again, head thrashing back and forth on the pillow. 

Brenda pulled off a little, working her tongue on the crown, and using her other hand to cradle his balls. 

“Oh shit,” Alex said. “That feels--” he breaks off. 

“Good?” Brenda asked. “Bad? Weird?” She pressed a kiss to one of his balls, working the finger inside him.

“Weird?” Alex said, after a moment, his hips working. It came out almost a question. 

“Should I stop?” Brenda asked. 

“No-o,” he said.

She grinned up at him through her eyebrows. “Good,” she said. “Because it’s about to get so good, baby.” She crooked her finger up, and Alex let out a long groan. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, do that again.” His hips arched up off the bed. 

Brenda licked him again, circling the head of his cock with her tongue, and pressing on his prostate with her finger. She did it again and again. Alex’s hands landed in her hair, tugging insistently as he let out a long chant of obscenities and her name. 

“Gonna come,” he mumbled not long later, and Brenda pulled back, opening her mouth and resting the head of his dick on her lower lip. She fucked into him with her finger while he came all over her face. “Oh shit,” he said, collapsing down into a heap. 

Brenda grinned up at him, shucking her underwear before crawling up his body and settling herself over his mouth. “Your turn, babe.” 

He settled his hands on her hips and got to work.

-

They did that a few more times, working up to more fingers. She sank one finger into him once while he was fucking her and Alex came so hard he was basically useless for the next ten minutes. Brenda would have been proud if he hadn’t meant he left her hanging to get herself off--fuck it, she was still proud.

“So,” Alex asked, fidgeting nervously after dinner on the first night of the All Star break. “Can I see it? Your, uh, strap on?” 

Brenda grinned. She had been wondering for a while now if Alex was going to ask her for more, and she was so glad she hadn't pushed him for more because it meant she got to see him like this, awkward and nervous but more than a little excited. “Sure,” she said easily. “Now?” 

Alex gulped but nodded. 

The dildo Brenda kept in her bedside table, Alex had used it on her on more than one occasion, but she hadn’t had need for the harness in a while. It was shoved somewhere in the back of her closet. She fished it out, holding the two pieces kind of uncertainly. Unsure of herself for the first time. “Should I, uh, put it on?” she asked. 

Alex reached out and rubbed the strap between his fingers. He looked up at Brenda, eyes wide. “Yeah,” he said, voice coming out raspy. “Yeah, put it on.” 

Brenda’s hands shook as she put it on, fisting the dildo in a loose grip to get it into the right position. It was smaller than Alex’s cock, but when it was in place the buckle snug at her lower back and under each of her ass cheeks, his eyes were wide and hungry. 

Alex reached out, sliding one hand around the head of the dildo and up the shaft. Brenda couldn’t feel anything, obviously, but her hips fucked forward as if she could. Alex reached down between her legs, teasing her. 

“You should--” he cleared his throat. “You should fuck me, yeah. I’ve been thinking about it, and I want it, Gally.” 

Brenda leaned down and kissed him. Their cocks brushed up against each other, and Alex let out a hissing breath at the feel of silicone on his skin. 

“Turn over for me?” Brenda asked. 

Alex did. His arms were stretched up over his head, creating a long line down from his nape to the swell of his ass. His knees were tucked up underneath him, presenting his hole to her, and Brenda leaned forward before she realised what she was doing, running her fingers along his crease. 

Alex groaned at that, and Brenda scrambled for the lube. She poured some directly onto Alex’s skin, just rubbing her fingers between his cheeks and over his hole again and again until he was pressing back into it. 

“Come on,” he groaned after a few moments of her just stroking him. She pressed two fingers inside him, easy now that they’d done this for months. 

It was hard to believe Alex was taking it from her slow and sweet like this, given the way he reacted the first time she floated the idea. She bit down hard on her lip to hold in a hysterical burble of laughter. God, she loved this fucking idiot. 

“Come on, fuck, fuck,” Alex chanted, pressing back into her fingers. “I’m good, I’m so good, please, Bren.” His voice cracked, and Brenda bowed forward pressing her face to the sweaty spot between his shoulder blades. 

She breathed for a moment getting a hold of herself. There was a persistent ache between her legs, she could feel her thighs sticking together with how wet she was. “God, I want you so bad,” she said, pressing the words into his skin. “Gonna fuck you so good, Chuck, promise.” 

She flicked on the bullet vibe at her clit, groaning rush of sensation. She gripped the shaft of the dildo in one fist and rubbed the head over Alex’s hole before pressing in with a steady forward movement. Alex’s body yielded for her, and Brenda pressed her thumb over the delicate skin stretched wide. She stroked it gently, feeling the way his body made space to take her dick, the way his hips shifted as he pressed back into it. 

“Oh god,” he groaned. 

She moved her hands to steady on his hips, using her upper body and core strength to pull him back onto her dick. He gasped as she hit him particularly deep, and she rolled her hips forward and back working him over in a steady grind. 

Alex’s arms were stilled stretched out over his head, and Brenda watched transfixed the way his muscles in his shoulders and biceps flexed and moved as he gripped the sheets. His face was turned to the side, his mouth a stark red against the white of the sheets. He was drooling a little, and Brenda reached up, sliding two fingers inside his mouth. 

He sucked on them greedily, and her hips fucked forward hard. 

“Oh,” she gasped. Her other hand slid up his spine and into his hair, tugging a little on the sweaty curls. Each forward motion of her hips pressed the vibrator harder against her, driving the spikes of pleasure higher and higher with each thrust. Her skin felt tight, and she spread her knees a little on the mattress rolling her hips up. 

Alex let out a high groan. 

“Yeah,” she gasped. “Yeah, that’s it.” Her abs were burning as she repeated the motion over again, aiming for his prostate and hitting it judging by the sounds that he emitting. 

“God, yes,” he grunted, a stream of _ah, ah, ah_ in time with each of her thrusts. 

“Close,” she muttered. “Fuck, I’m close.” 

Alex reached down under his body, she watched his muscles flex as he jerked himself off fast and furious. Brenda’s thrusts sped up in time with Alex’s strokes, and her whole body clenched down as her orgasm hit her in wave after wave of pleasure. It was only through sheer force of will, the kind she drew on battling in front of the net, that kept her hips moving till Alex let out a long, low groan and finally went still. 

She braced her hand on his lower back, and slowly pulled the dildo out watching with fascination as he clenched down around nothing. The vibe was still buzzing happily against her clit sending shocks of pleasure through her. She almost felt like she could come again, just from looking at the way Chucky was destroyed. The way she had destroyed him. 

She reached down between her legs, pressing a little on the sensitive flesh and letting out a low gasp. 

Alex turned over onto his back. “C’mere,” he said. 

She straddled his middle, her hands flat on the mattress on either side of his head. His hands slid up the outside of her thighs squeezing her hips before reaching around to grab her ass. He moved one hand between her legs, slipping two fingers up into her. His thumb came up to press down on the vibrator, buzzing against her clit. 

“F-fuck,” she gasped. He pressed his fingers inside her, and she worked her hips down on him, nothing but the sound of her uneven breath and the buzz of her vibrator in the room. 

“Holy shit, you’re hot,” Alex muttered, awed. His other hand tangling in her hair and holding her there. “You’re so hot, Gally, and--” his mouth twisted. “You were right, you were amazing, that was amazing.” 

“I told you,” she said. Her voice warbled a little as his fingers hit a particularly good spot inside her. 

“You did,” he said. “Now come on, you gonna come again for me, babe? You got this, come on.” 

It was the same voice he used on the bench, and honestly that was going to be a problem later, but right now Brenda didn’t care, didn’t care about anything except his hand in her hair, and his fingers inside her working her over so good. Her second orgasm was slower, but bigger, taking over her whole body in waves as she was helpless to do anything but ride it out. 

Finally, too sensitive, she switched off the vibrator, and struggled until she was out of the harness. Free, she slumped down on Alex’s wide chest. She patted him twice. “Good game, bud.” 

Alex’s chin was pointy where it was digging into the top of her head, but his arms were strong and warm wrapped around her waist, and after a moment she felt him press a light kiss to the crown of her skull. 

She snuggled deeper into his chest, pressing her own kiss to his sternum. 

“I’m gonna tap dat ass again,” she said when she was almost all the way asleep. “I have the best ideas,” she continued smugly. “Your girlfriend is a genius, Galchenyuk. You’re so lucky.”

Alex sighed like he was put upon, but she could feel his smile. “Guess I am,” he agreed.


End file.
